Cute
by Neuriel
Summary: They're Cute. Sheppard/Weir.


Title: Cute

Pairing: Sheppard/Weir UST

Category: Fluff

Spoilers: References to "38 Minutes" and "Hide and Seek"

Disclaimers: Neither Stargate Atlantis nor any of its characters belong to me.

Notes: Pointless fluff. Assumes "Hide and Seek" occurred after "38 Minutes." Un-betaed, but thanks to everyone who pre-read and made suggestions.

Summary: They're Cute.

----------------

Major Sheppard and Dr. Weir were being Cute again. He wondered if they knew. Probably not.

Carson wasn't sure when he'd first noticed their Cuteness. It might've been right after Major Sheppard's team got stuck in the Stargate, but even though he'd observed her visiting Major Sheppard regularly in the infirmary, always lingering after everyone else had left, that still seemed too early. He prided himself on his observational skills, and he was fairly certain that they hadn't become obviously Cute until sometime later.

Perhaps it was when Rodney got that Ancient force field device stuck on himself; they had seemed rather close 'n cute then. Yes, maybe that was it.

Anyway, their Cuteness was sort of irritating, in a not-really-that-irritating sort of way. It wasn't like they made out in public or anything, though he suspected they'd want to (make out, that is; he didn't think they were particularly exhibitionistic, but what did he know?)- if only they'd realize it. But that was part of the Cuteness factor- they were so clearly infatuated with one another, with the teasing and the joking and the touching and the poking, but they only thought of each other as good friends. They were totally unaware of the fact that they were even flirting.

It was a little sad and kind of annoying, but mostly Cute.

He'd been observing them for a short while, ever since they'd come in to eat. It was relatively late for lunch, which was normal for them when Major Sheppard was in Atlantis (and always normal for Carson, too, which is how he knew their habits), and so the cafeteria was rather empty. They'd taken their usual table near the windows, so that they could look out at the ocean (they seemed to like that), towards the back of the room, which also set them somewhat apart from everyone else. Another aspect of the Cuteness, too, was that they always sought each other's company and were content to be alone in their own little world.

They spent most of the meal eating and talking quietly to one another, with small smiles and occasional prodding, some laughter and giggles coming from them both. They weren't always this way- quite often, they had very serious conversations, spoken in hushed, intense tones, when he guessed they were discussing problems in Atlantis, recent missions, maybe lives lost, or something dealing with the Wraith. Once in a while, one of them would put their hand on the other's, and they'd just look at each other without saying anything. But at other times, like the present, they were simply Cute.

Right now, Major Sheppard was (cutely) trying to swipe some of Dr. Weir's pudding. She was skillfully defending her rations with her spoon, giving him (cute) mock glares that he countered with (cute) puppy-dog pouts. Meanwhile, their feet were engaged in a (cute) little battle of their own, legs (cutely) nudging, toes (cutely) pushing, their lower limbs (cutely) playfully struggling for dominance.

As Carson had predicted, Dr. Weir eventually gave in and allowed Major Sheppard a spoonful of her dessert- she even used her own spoon to feed him. He looked grateful, mumbling something as he swallowed, which caused her to roll her eyes and smirk as she finished off the rest herself. Though she'd granted him this concession, her feet, however, had won the under-the-table war, but Major Sheppard didn't seem particularly upset over losing.

The Cuteness was coming off in waves now. Of course, they continued to be oblivious. All part of the Cuteness.

Having finished their lunches, the two of them stood and threw away their trash. He watched as they left the room, noting how closely they walked together (very), how often they brushed against one another, both bodies and fingers (sometimes), and how frequently purposeful it was (usually always).

Once they were gone, a little bit of the Cuteness went with them. (The rest would dissipate over the next half hour; their Cuteness tended to linger.)

He sighed, shaking himself free from the haze of Cute that they'd created, and returned to his meal. There would always be other opportunities to study their Cuteness, after all, and there was work to be done. (Rodney was always coming in with one "injury" or another, and the other scientists were also fairly accident-prone.) The Cuteness was pretty perpetual anyway- observing Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard's Cuteness was, in fact, the fastest growing hobby among Atlanteans, even surpassing the popularity of the McKay Dart Board that had been set up a few weeks ago.

Carson only hoped that at the current rate Major Sheppard and Dr. Weir's "courtship" was progressing, that his place in the pool was still secure; perhaps he'd better up the date by one or two weeks...

----------------

end


End file.
